Question: Omar drove his car for a total of $66$ kilometers over the past $6$ days, and he drove the same amount each day. How many kilometers did Omar drive his car each day?
Answer: The number of kilometers driven each day is the total number of kilometers driven divided by the number of days that Omar went driving. We are looking for the quotient, which is $66\text{ kilometers} \div 6\text{ days}$ $66\text{ kilometers} \div 6\text{ days} = 11 \text{ kilometers per day}$ Omar driven $11$ kilometers each day.